


Like The Sweetest Rose

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Confused Emotions, Dom Loki, F/M, In Which Amora fucks everything up, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magic and shit, Shameless Smut, Sub Thor, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Loki, Unrequited Love, all of the angst, basically just...Amora., controlling woman, in which Amora is a bitch, in which loki is the tricked one, intensity intensifies, mind control? maybe?, omfg why do these all have sex, pretty words, royal, yay smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a perfect rose, beautiful,delicate, deadly; and Loki was absolutely taken with her.<br/>He'd always been side by side with his brother, the perfect duo... and Thor refused o have him torn away.<br/>He'd always been the one she admired from afar, and she relished in watching his brother crumble at her fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Petals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO. This started out as a random fic idea, but I had a request for a thor/loki/amora fic anyway from bl0gsohard on tumblr, so I made it this. Tada.  
> First fic on this site though~~

The cheers and excitement had been heard through Asgard long before the festival had even begun. It was the celebration of the rule of Odin, precisely on the day the seasons were to turn. Idunn had harvested apples for months for the desserts in mass amounts that were to be served to the gods of Asgard. The golden palace sparkled in the orange sunlight, a beautiful glow over the land that bore more beauty than any other realm. As Odin and his wife, Frigga rode through the streets of Asgard upon Odin’s own valiant steed, Sleipnir, and were trailed by performers from the far corners of the realm as well as warriors and a vast majority of the Valkaries, two princes waited within the stables for their turn.

An elbow met the shorter’s side with a grin. “Cheer up brother. Why do you not smile when we are to journey the streets of Asgard, worshiped as Mother and Father are? “

Loki rolled his eyes, long pale fingers continuing to stroke the slightly damp nose of his own horse, Caitir. They had just returned from hunting when they’d been forced inside the palace and into clean and fine clothing, but the boys had both insisted they brush their horses themselves. “You are too excited by it. You grin as if the celebration is for you. Calm yourself, let it be about father for once.”

“Ah, but someday it will be about me. Or perhaps yourself, brother. “ Thor added quickly, with a sheepish sort of innocent smile that showed the words were truly an accident. “Tell me the thought does not please you.”

“I cannot.”

“Then grin!” He slung a thick arm over his brothers slender shoulders. “Make jest and _enjoy_ yourself. Your mood is too sour for a young man. You act older than father.”

A smile tugged at Loki’s lips reluctantly. “You are but a young fool.”

“Ah perhaps but I at least know how to enjoy myself.” Thor pinched at his brother’s side, causing him to squirm and the two to take part in a half hearted wrestling match of shoving and elbowing and squirming from one another’s grip, laughter making the activity much harder than necessary as it shook both of their shoulders.

“Your highnesses! You mustn’t ruin your clothes!” One of the servants demanded as the two nearly toppled into one of the stables, and came to separate the two who were now breathless and grinning like fools. “They are ready for you, run along.” He said with a bow, his somewhat squeaky voice the source of yet more snickers from the boys (for though they were centuries old and now young men, they were but boys) as they marched together to the front door of the palace. They found it necessary to dash down the halls, an unspoken race forming between them as they rushed to take their spots in time.

For a second time, the citizens of Asgard lowered to one knee as the remnants of the royal family passed them by, nodding politely every once and a while.

Periodically, Thor would flex, or nudge his brother in the ribs to direct his gaze to some particularly beautiful maiden and the younger would roll his eyes in reply. He wasn’t sure quite how long they’d walked, waving and smiling politely, before a young woman, no older than himself stumbled into him, looking up with vivid green eyes, horrified before choking out an apology and  stumbling back in line. Loki mused that she was actually very fair, every attribute seemed carved to perfection. He made a small gesture with his hand as if to say it was okay, though Thor looked rather irritated with how rude she had been.

“Relax.” Loki insisted, straightening his clothes as he walked. “Someone must have pushed her as a joke. No harm done, brother.” He chuckled. “Truly, sometimes I wonder if you simply want to fight every living thing.”

“Ah, but if I did, I’d beat you four times over.”

“It is precisely that sort of attitude that would ensure I would best you in a sparring match, you oaf.” Loki shot back affectionately. Thor’s retort was cut silent by a loud abrupt yelling of what sounded to be a soldier from behind them, and a woman’s pleas as well as gasps and murmurs of what had happened rippling through the crowd. The brothers whipped around, peering through  the soldiers trailing them to spot the source of the distraction. One of the men assigned to guard the two prince’s walk through Asgard (though neither needed a guard truly) was holding the forearm of the woman who had stumbled, and was furiously yelling while she seemed to be denying or begging. Loki walked forward to get a better point of view.

“How dare you steal from the house of Odin! The sentence for such a treachery is death!” He snarled, drawing his blade and mothers covered the eyes of their children as the cool steel swept down to her. But the sickening split of skin and bone never sounded, instead a faint green barrier separated the woman and the man, and she looked at it as if in shock, even as it flickered out and Loki stepped forward.

“I hardly think stealing a few golden buttons from an outfit I will only wear this once should result to decapitation.” His silken voice cooed soothingly. “Lower your sword, soldier.”

“But your highness—“

“ _Lower your sword._ ” He ordered a bit more forcefully, ignoring his brother’s questions of what he was doing.

The soldier obeyed and the woman looked up at him, shocked.

“I would have my buttons back if you would.” Loki murmured lowly, and her trembling hand dropped them into his waiting palm.

“I’m very sorry your excellen—“

“Silence.” Loki slid the emerald amulet around his neck over his head,  allowing the chain to fall around hers instead. “This is much more becoming of you. If you would serve in the palace, all crimes will be forgiven.” He offered.

Slowly, she nodded and took the slender hand that was offered to help her from the ground.

“What was your name, young maiden?”

“Amora, your excellence.”

“Welcome, Amora, to the royal court.”

 

The woman followed close behind the brothers , and so Thor had to content himself with giving his brother equally accusing and confused faces, and getting more and more frustrated as each time he did, Loki held up a hand as if to tell him he would talk later.

 

The feast that followed the festival lasted well into the next morning. Frigga seemed pleased of yet another woman accompanying the few there were in the royal court, both of his parents respecting Loki’s wishes to add her under personal request. While Frigga tried to get to  know her (to very little success, the woman was quite the talented liar, much like her new master),  Thor dragged Loki away, for once in his life abandoning the offering of food in favor of talking with his brother.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

Loki examined his long, black nails. “How do you mean, brother?” The sheer innocence in his voice was more mocking than any insult and it infuriated Thor to no end.

“I mean that…woman! Saving her was one feat, and an admirable display of mercy as a prince before all of Asgard, but why bring her into our home? She is nothing, a mere thief, yet you bring her here to be honored amongst us? “

“If she had the bravery and skill of deceit enough to steal from me, I feel as though it will be easy to shape her into someone utterly respectable. I like her.”

“You have hardly exchanged a conversation with her.”

“So strong is the first impression, I know all I need. “ A small smirk tugged at Loki’s thin lips. “Cheer up brother, why do you not smile? Let us go and make jest.” He mocked, but rested a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You  need not be so concerned. I will not let her distract me from besting you in our future sparring sessions.” With that, Loki returned to the table, Thor close behind him. And if Thor “accidentally” spilling his mead into Loki’s lap wasn’t so accident, he’d never tell.


	2. The Whole Damn Rosebush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Undetailed smut scenes

From that day forward, Amora stood by Loki’s side, much to his brother’s distain. The two of them practiced magic of all sorts together, alone locked in Loki’s chambers for hours at a time. Often Thor would stand outside his brother’s door asking for an audience with him, only to be turned away. The brothers’ hunting sessions grew scarce if at all and Thor knew precisely who he blamed for it all.

“She is poisoning his mind!” He growled, his blade clashing against that of Sif’s. “She encourages his magic…he has not even dueled in over two centuries!” She dodged his blow. “What am I to do with Loki?” Thor found himself on his back after Sif swept his legs from under him with one clean kick and she trotted up to him, wiping the sweat from her forehead before offering him a hand.

“Perhaps you ought to catch him in the baths, she cannot follow him there.” Sif suggested as Thor more pulled himself up and used her for balance than allowed her to pull him up.

“Perhaps…” He mused quietly. “I suppose I need to go there anyway.”

 

The blond looked up through the steam at the door as he heard a voice far too familiar behind it.

“I will rejoin you shortly.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Thor grit his teeth at the seductive purr uttered from the thieving woman’s lips. Loki may have forgiven and forgotten her transgressions from six centuries prior, but Thor had not. His younger brother entered and slowly undressed, stepping into the bath before he was even made aware of Thor’s presence. Yet, it wasn’t as though Loki didn’t know he was there.

“You are angered brother. Why?” He asked casually, running water through his raven hair so it stuck to his neck and shoulders.

“Must you ask such foolish questions? I thought it was you who held the intellect.” The elder growled, long blond hair floating on top of the water where he sat.

“I was simply asking for a clear explanation of why you dislike Amora so. I rather enjoy her company.”

“And her company is all you will have!”

“Oh my do you miss your little brother?” He chuckled, with perhaps a bit more cruelty than Thor has grown used to in their playful days. All his brother did was nod and Loki grinned, water swishing around him as he moved to sit beside his brother. “Do you wish to be defeated in sparring yet again?”

“ _One time Loki. You beat me one time and we were but children!”_

The trickster laughed aloud and tugged at a thin braid in Thor’s hair. “Let us hunt then. Tomorrow’s evening we will set out, only to return when dawn breaks on the third day.”

“I….truly? I’ll have you know brother if this is yet another harsh trick of yours I will—“

“No trick.” Pale hands raised in surrender, dripping in tiny silver droplets. “You are right, I have ignored both my brother and my duties as prince.”

Thor made no comment as to the fact that Loki had nearly no princely duties so as to not anger the man. He simply smiled, rather thrilled it had gone so well and tugged at his brother’s hair lightly. “You are too scrawny brother. How can you expect to win in battle like that?” He swam to the other edge of the warm pool before Loki could hit him.

“You are too thick brother, how can you expect to fit in anywhere like that?”

It took many more centuries than that for Thor to understand the true meaning beneath Loki’s sentence.

 

The two men set out into the evening upon their horses, enough food for far longer than how long they were to be away packed away in their bags. Thor’s stomach clenched unpleasantly when Amora kissed Loki’s cheek goodbye. How dare she touch a prince when she herself was but a mere street rat?

But he soon forgot his anger when they rode deep into the depths of the forest until they came upon a clearing now overgrown with grass and dead leaves having not been visited for far too long. Thor began to clean it but his younger brother whispered something strange under his breath and the place of their childhood was once more as they’d left it oh so long ago. “Is magic still so useless brother?” He chided.

“It is if someone were to come toward you like this.” Loki had not the time to turn around before strong arms enveloped him and dragged him to the ground, a half-scowl, half-grin twisting his lips as he squirmed, trying to free himself from Thor’s grip. He had to admit, his brother had gotten far stronger since their last sparring session, and Loki did not doubt that if he had been mortal, the tackle would have been more than enough to seriously injure him. But as it was there were few lasting bruises and he elbowed Thor once in the chest after freeing one arm to make him let go. The men grinned like fools, rolling in the cool grass, fumbling with the arms of the other, though it was clear whose strength far outstripped the other, it took much longer than expected for Thor to pin Loki down once and for all beneath him, both out of breath and laughing quietly.

“See? Did you not miss this as well brother?” Thor asked quietly after a moment and the younger fell silent.

“I…did not miss the twigs and plant life in my hair.” He said after a long period of thought. The blond grinned and rolled his eyes, pulling the sticks ad leaves carefully from Loki’s deep black hair, the heat of their breath starting to appear as darkness fell. Oh, Odin, he wasn’t sure what had made him do it, but his lips met Loki’s for the briefest of moments before he pulled away.

“We ought to make camp.” Thor decided, and trudged through the forest in search of branches, leaving Loki laying on the ground looking utterly shocked, and touching his lips delicately.

 

Loki did not ask what the kiss was for, nor did Thor bring it up. They made camp, they made a fire, they ate. Thor shivered and pulled on his furs and Loki mocked his weakness to such temperatures.

“You’re some sort of freak! How are you not cold? It’s _freezing._ ”

“Obviously, the answer is that I’m tougher than you.” He grinned and Thor threw a rock at his head, which he easily avoided. “Too slow brother!”

As the fire began to die out, the two laid side by side, staring up at the branches of Ygdrassil and musing about past experiences in their life. The recalled the fairies that stole their food and their adventure to retrieve it, the time Thor nearly got himself drowned by a water nymph, the time Loki was held hostage by a tree that sprang to life when he tried to sneak its fruit to study for the betterment of his magic…so many tales of the two of them, they could be studied as religion.

“What of the time you dressed yourself as a maiden because you lost—“ Loki laughed at the fierce glare his brother offered.

“So help me, Odin, I will kill you under Heimdall’s gaze if you continue!” Thor threatened, leaning up on his elbow to face his brother who was still laughing mockingly at the memory. “Brother, I’m curious, have you ever lain with a maiden?”

“Where did that come from?” He questioned, emeralds darting over to his brother as he too, propped himself up.

“In training yesterday, Fandral spoke of how he has lain with many women and that there are few men of our age in Asgard who has not yet done so.”

“I see. Well, I suppose I am caught red handed. Yes, I have lain with a maiden a few times in my life. Have you?”

“Who?!” Thor demanded sitting up.

“The one who often spends nights in my quarters, brother who else?”

“ _Amora_?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t a question, Loki seemed confused as to what his brother’s shock was attributed to . He had thought it’d been obvious. They had first lain together on her instigation, she’d taken his lips as her own while he whispered a spell, though the vial containing the potion he’d been enchanting burst apart, shattering everywhere at his lack of focus, he found himself not caring as she tugged off his clothes and pushed him to the bed. The feeling had been glorious; and though he’d never known he wanted such a feeling prior to that experience, he found he did quite often after.

“ _Why_?” Thor stared at him, horrified. His baby brother, losing his innocence to a woman of the streets?

“Why not?”

“Because…because!” Truly, he hadn’t the slightest clue why it upset him so, he simply knew that it did, and that such an action was unacceptable. Amora must be punished…perhaps banished for seducing her prince, the man she served. Perhaps she’d put him under a spell and was controlling him…perhaps she was controlling him _now._ “Loki!” He cried as the thought hit him, he grabbed his brother’s body and shook him by the shoulders hard. “Who are you?”

“Are you mad?!” Loki cried, swatting his hands away. “I am Loki, your brother! Now would you kindly stop shaking me like some musical instrument?”

“Sorry…I just thought maybe she was…y’know….controlling you or something.”

Emeralds blinked at Thor, with a priceless expression reading exactly the words, ‘are you really _that_ incredibly stupid?’. “We _just_ held a discussion on several experiences we had as children that only the two of us knew of. How would she control me?”

“…Right…I just…why would you lay with a…a commoner?”

“There are very few royals I would have the opportunity to sleep with now aren’t there? Sif fancies you. So who would I lay with? You?” The question was sarcastic but something stirred in Thor’s stomach and it took him far too long to figure out what it was.

“Would you?” It was very common for the eldest of Odin to blurt things out before he was able to think them through, and  it was common knowledge that he had no verbal filter. But even with those facts being known by both men, they were both utterly shocked by the words they’d just heard.

“Would I …what?”

“I…nothing.” Thor turned bright red, the blush visible in the sudden flickering glow of a sort of floating green fire.

“You wish to…” Loki began, allowing the sentence to trail off, watching Thor closely for signs of lies. They were his domain after all. Tugging at his tunic, the man shook his head slowly. Every inch of him defied that denial and Loki rolled his eyes. “You are a wretched liar Thor.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Have you never laid with a man nor woman…?” A smirk stretched across Loki’s lips as he asked, watching the blush deepen in Thor’s face. “How sad.”

“It isn’t!”

“It is.” Like a black panther, Loki was upon the other, capturing his lips in a kiss, much like Amora had done to him, minus the shattering glass and useless potion. His tongue found Thor’s own curious one and tangled against it. The sweetness of being _better_ than Thor at something was always intoxicating but being better than him at such a thing as _intercourse_ well… that was far better.

“You have a lot to learn.” Loki cooed to a breathless brother beneath him, hot breath fogging the air while his knee pressed hard into the elder’s groin, causing crystal blues to widen and squeeze closed as Thor squirmed for more of the pressure that provided. “It seems I’ll have to suffice as your teacher.” Perfect white teeth glowed in the night as they met Thor’s neck, pale hands wandered up his shirt, sliver tongue wandered over prominent veins sucking hard at the tanned skin. It wasn’t even so much that he wanted it… but Loki would never pass up on such an opportunity to have such…power over Thor… Not when he was able to watch the blond squirm and beg one his hands wrapped around his length.

Panting, moaning, squirming, biting, clawing, tensing, _begging_ , they mated like the animals Thor so desperately wanted to hunt through the night.

Loki had pleasant dreams and slept well.

Thor laid awake wondering many things… Like why he hadn’t done that sooner…and what in all of the nine realms had he _begun._


	3. Sharpened Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora had always had a head start on him, and Loki was so incredibly willing to love her, even when love came from another direction completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. eheheh, been a while since I wrote a chapter of this eh? Sorry it took so long!! I just couldn't think of a decent plot idea. Now that I got one... this went an entirely different direction omfg. Looks like this story is about to get a whole lot more intense. ^.^ Enjoy~~

“Are you abandoning me?” Amora cooed playfully once Loki returned home, a serious look in his eyes as he headed straight for his quarters.   
“Of course not… I simply… need some space.” The brother insisted , kissing her hand briefly.   
“Did something happen?” Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly and Loki turned away from her.  
“Yes.” Everything happened. The younger offered her no other explanation, merely left Amora standing there, in puzzlement, closing the door behind him. 

 

The trickster god paced his room, uneasy about the actions which had taken place while on his hunting trip. They had been so very easy when he’d done them… but now he wondered if they’d been terribly wrong to do so. Heimdall could have seen… or father’s crows… And who knew what Thor thought they’d gotten into.   
What had he done?  
What was even more unnerving was how willing Thor had been… How he had not even questioned the act between two brothers… How he’d wanted it… Loki wondered for how long he had. The liesmith hardly had time to think on the subject before his door creaked open. He did not need to look back to know who had entered. Only two people in the palace knew the magic lock he’d put upon his door, and his mother would have knocked.   
“Amora. I told you I needed space.”   
“Talk to me, sweet… What is going on in that head of yours… You know talking to me clears up your cluttered thoughts.” She whispered, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and planting a kiss between his shoulder blades.   
“This is something I mustn’t share.”   
“Is it about Thor?”   
“Indeed it is. It is… a complicated sentiment. I’d rather not share if it’s all the same to you.” He sighed, touching the slender hands around his waist gently. “You know I would not hide things from you if they were of importance.”   
“I’d still like to know… What happened with him? Need I punish him?” Amora offered, only half kidding.   
“No, no. It is nothing like that… It is simply that…underlying emotions seemed to take action.”   
“Ah… I knew it was only a matter of time.”   
“Pardon?”   
“Thor… He has had… eyes for you. I have seen it since we first met all those years ago. It is why he dislikes me so Loki…” She explained as if it should have been obvious. “ Your brother… he is in love with you.”   
The pale man choked on air and stared at Amora as if she was insane. “My brother is my brother. We love each other yes but in love is pushing it a bit far.”  
“How else do you explain what happened then? And how would you explain his abhorrence of me… of us. “ Amora grinned. “He is jealous, because you are mine.”   
Loki looked away and sighed. “We have been over this Amora. As much as I care for you I do not belong to you. On the contrary. You belong to me.”   
An amused smirk crossed the blonde’s face and she chuckled, tugging the taller into a kiss. “Whatever pleases you my king.” She whispered against his thin lips.   
Slender hands found their way to her hips.   
“I am no king.” He insisted between kisses.   
“But you are and always will be king to me. Far higher than that brother of yours.” She kissed his cheek, his neck, his jaw, before tugging his tunic over his head and allowing her long nails to trace the lean muscles underneath.   
Loki kissed her forehead gently, finger combing her hair. “Not right now.” He whispered. “I am tired… I require rest.”   
“Very well.” The witch sighed, placing her palm flat over his heart. “May I lie beside you whilst you sleep?”   
“Of course.” He smiled gently.   
“I mind not that you have lain with him you know… I will not judge you on such a petty thing.”   
“And that is one of my many reasons to love you.” The dark haired god chuckled as he tugged her into his large bed, holding her close to his body as he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. 

Amora sighed softly, tracing shapes against his pale skin with her long nails in a particular pattern. Slowly, there came a soft glowing of runes across his body and as quickly as it’d appeared, it vanished. She finger combed his dark hair chuckling softly to herself. “Believe what you wish young prince. You are mine.” She kissed him gently and laid her head into his neck. “Until I release you, you will be entirely mine.” Amora insisted in a whisper, fingering the bracelet she’d swiped when she pulled his shirt off now safely tucked inside her dress. “Goodnight my king.”


End file.
